Mystery Mansion
Mystery Mansion is the seventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang is lost in a bad storm and is forced to spend the night in an old mansion. But a masked man is sneaking around. Is the masked man after something? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are headed back to Coolsville in a bad storm. Suddenly, all four tires get flattened by lightning in front of an old house. Fred says they should go spend the night in the house. Inside the house, Fred tries to use the phone, but it doesn't work. Suddenly, a voice comes through the phone. It says "Fred Jones, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Doo; get out of my house!" Velma says the storm is playing tricks on them. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are in their beds. Shaggy sees a masked man walking around. He wakes Scooby up and points to the masked man. Scooby gulps and they both run away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for a room. The masked man runs past them. Fred runs after the masked man. He jumps for the masked man, but the man vanishes into thin air. Velma and Daphne look around for the masked man, while Fred stands up. He has a peace the masked man's coat. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for a midnight snack. The masked man runs past them. Shaggy and Scooby soon discover the kitchen. They make a giant sandwich and eat it. Suddenly, the masked man jumps out of the freezer. He shoots laser beams at Scooby and Shaggy. They escape. Meanwhile, Fred has found his room. He is in bed drawing a trap blueprint. Mayor Cool walks in the room. He asks Fred what he is doing here. Fred asks Mayor Cool what he is doing here. Mayor Cool says he going to meet his friend James in the house. Mayor Cool walks off. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy have discovered a dungeon. The masked man's hand reaches for them. Scooby and Shaggy run away from the hand. They see Mayor Cool walking about. Scooby and Shaggy realize they aren't in the dungeon anymore. After the mayor is gone, the masked man comes running at Scooby and Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They see Scooby and Shaggy running from the masked man. The masked man spots them. He runs towards them, and they run away. After escaping the masked man, the gang goes to the back of the Mystery Machine. Inside the van, the gang tells each other everything that has happened. Velma says she has the mystery solved. They look out the window and see the masked man painting the Mystery Machine. Fred gets out of the van and reads what the masked man wrote. He wrote: Get out Mystery Inc.!. Soon, Fred has a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will lure the masked man into the Mystery Machine. After getting Scooby Snacks, Scooby and Shaggy go to find the masked man. Inside the house, the masked man spots them and chases Scooby and Shaggy out the door. Scooby and Shaggy lure him into the back of the van, and Fred and Velma slam the back door. The masked man is Mayor Cool. Velma explains that it isn't really Mayor Cool, its James, a wanted crook dressed like Mayor Cool. James planned to escape in the Mayor Cool costume when he was caught and get Mayor Cool arrested. James knew if Mayor Cool was gone his partner would be the new mayor. His partner Bob comes running out of the house as Sheriff Max arrives. He takes Bob and James away. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Old house **Shaggy and Scooby's Room **Fred's Room **Dungeon Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff